


I don't need anymore sign, yeah

by MFGLHY



Series: Make A Wish AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Lee Jeno, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genie Na Jaemin, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Where Jeno fall sick, and Jaemin is there to make everything become much more better.(Or another excuse for me to write smut, with Jaemin in it XD.)*Crossposted OnWattpad!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Make A Wish AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I don't need anymore sign, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello there, I'm back with another smut  
> please don't judge me, it probably contain with quite many error in grammar or words  
> so, please excuse me.

Jeno still ran in this bad weather, he did not expect the weather to be this bad. He already soaked wet from the rain. He wanted to stop for a while. But, it wouldn’t do any good for him. He’ll fall sick if he stay soaked like this. So, he decided to continue to run until he arrives in his dorm.

Unfortunately, as he ran, he slipped on something hard, he almost fell on his back. He stabilized himself as he crouched in front of the thing he slipped on. He looked at it for a moment, and decided to take it home with him. He didn’t really know why he take it home with him, but, he’ll just take it anyway.

It wouldn’t hurt him after all.

He continued to run as fast as he can to his dorm, while shielding the lamp he was holding on. His breath became ragged as he ran in the rain.

Jeno finally arrived in front of his dorm, soaked wet. He can feel himself getting sick from all the rain. He shakes his head, he can feel the headache start to coming to him.

He walked into his room, with every step his shoes making squelch noises, his feet are wet as his shoes are also soaked by the rain.

Jeno immediately put down the lamp he was holding, unconsciously he rubbed on the lamp, as he were already inside the bathroom, he let himself soaking on the bath. Trying to let the warm water relaxing his tense muscles.

Without Jeno knowing, the lamp suddenly letting out a mist, and someone are appearing from the mist. The figure is standing in front of the lamp, he looked his surrounding, and looked at the picture on the desk where there are Jeno’s picture with his group of friends.

“Where is my owner?”

He mumbled, as he still looking at the collection of the pictures that are hanging on the walls. He sat down on the chair, he turned his face to where his lamp are.

As he turned his gaze from the lamp, Jeno walked out from the bathroom, while holding his head. He can feel a dull headache coming, he gripped his head tightly. And groaned as he almost fell down, fortunately, the stranger hold Jeno from falling down.

“Are you okay?”

The stranger asked to Jeno with concern etched on his face, Jeno come face to face with the stranger, and his expression turned to confusion.

“Who are you?”

He asked as he can feel his headache became worse. He gripped his head once again while groaned.

“Me? I’m Jaemin.”

“Jaemin? I don’t remember that I ever called you here.”

Jeno said, as Jaemin let Jeno lay down on his bed. Jaemin smiled at Jeno’s question. Jeno tried to focus on what Jaemin explained to him, but everything he said, suddenly everything become muffled, and his eyes that was looking on Jaemin become blurry.

“—w—m—a—wish—d—to—r.”

That’s all what Jeno heard, he didn’t get a clear meaning behind those words. Everything become muffled, his senses become dull. He thinks that he fall sick now.

“ ‘m sorry, but, I can’t hear anything what you just said.”

Jeno muttered as he closed his eyes, and let his head rest on a pillow. He feel a little bad toward Jaemin, but he can’t do anything about his cold. All he can do is to rest now.

Jaemin frowned as he heard what Jeno said, and cocked his head as he let his hand resting on Jeno’s forehead. And his frown become deeper as he feel Jeno’s forehead are scorching hot.

“This is quite bad.”

He muttered to himself, then he get a good idea. As Jaemin snapped his finger, Jeno can feel his body become better than before and the headaches become duller not quite as painful as before.

As Jeno can see more clearer and hear the sound more clearer, he turned to facing Jaemin’s smiling face. Jeno expression changed to confusion, he didn’t really expect to suddenly his fever become much more better in a span of seconds.

“How did you do that?”

Jaemin smiled, and making a rainbow gesture with his hands.

“Magic.”

“Really? But, if you say so, okay then.”

Jaemin didn’t mind, he really wanted to do anything for his new owner. He’s really adorable, he can’t believe that there is somebody like him, live among the human. He really wanted to stay forever with him. He loves him in a span of second.

“I’ll grant you anything, unfortunately, you only have one wish. So, I hope you use your wish wisely.”

Jeno was taken aback by Jaemin’s word, Magic? He didn’t really believe it, but, if he really did make him better in a second, it’s probably real.

Jaemin still waiting for his answer, he really wished that, this person is wishing what he was hoping. He didn’t expect him to do it though.

Suddenly, Jeno hold his hand up in Jaemin’s face. Jaemin was taken aback and stepped back, looking at Jeno’s expression, hoping that Jeno’s expression can enlighten his mind.

“I—I need more time, that’s okay right?”

Jaemin nodded, “That’s fine, and by the way, your cold is still there. You’re still sick.”

Jeno nodded at Jaemin’s word, and decided to sleep it away, he feel exhausted from all the running he did. He didn’t really minded that Jaemin in his room, he let him stay, after all, he make him become much better.

“Sleep well, my deariest.”

Jaemin whispered at Jeno, as he let himself kiss Jeno’s hot forehead. And suddenly Jeno’s body become more relaxed.

++++

When Jeno opened his eyes, he found that Jaemin is nowhere in his sight, he almost panicked, but then he remembered what Jaemin said to him yesterday. He’s a genie, and technically he can’t go anywhere without his lamp.

Jeno stood up, and walked out from his room, to find that Jaemin are cooking. He sneakily approached Jaemin, and hugged him, he didn’t know why he do that. But, it just feels right.

“Oh, Jeno, you already woke up?”

Jeno hummed at Jaemin’s question, as he buried his head on Jaemin’s neck crook. He feel happy, not as lonely as he is before. He hugged Jaemin more tighter, not wanting to let him go. Feel afraid that Jaemin will disappear if he’s not careful.

Jaemin chuckled, “Jeno, if you didn’t let me go, I can’t put your breakfast on the table.”

Then, Jeno let him go and sat down, letting Jaemin put down the food he made for him. He can hear his stomach letting out sound at the sight of food in front of him.

Jaemin chuckled at Jeno’s stomach letting out sound, Jeno bowed his head, feeling embarrassed that he was letting out an inappropriate sound.

“Sorry,”

Jeno muttered as he bowed his head in embarrassment, Jaemin shake his head, with smile still etched on his face. Then he gestured at Jeno to eat.

Jaemin sat down, while he looking at Jeno eating. Jeno ate heartily, smile etched on his face. As Jeno done, Jaemin cleaned up the dirty dishes.

He feel bad that Jaemin need to clean dishes, so he helped him, Jaemin shake his head at Jeno. Not wanting Jeno to waste unnecessary energy.

“Let me help you.”

“No, you don’t need to, you’re still sick, you need to rest.”

“C’mon let me help you, just a little bit.”

Jeno pleaded, Jaemin gave in to Jeno, and let him wipe the plates. Happily Jeno wiped the wet plates, not minding all the work. He feel restless if he stay on the bed all the time, he’s too active to relax for long.

Not long after that, Jeno can feel pounding behind his eyes, it’s a dull headache—he thought—that coming after doing some light work. Jaemin sense the discomfort Jeno felt, and gestured at him to sat down.

Jeno didn’t listen to Jaemin’s words, and suddenly Jeno’s legs buckled down, immediately Jaemin approach him, trying to help him to stood back. He hold Jeno quite tight, not wanting to let him to fall down again.

Jaemin sighed, as he carried Jeno bridal-style to his bed, he took a glance to Jeno scrunched face, he can tell that he’s pained by his fever. It seems like it was becoming worse than yesterday, and by the way he isn’t sweating, he can tell, he’s right.

“Oh Jeno dear,”

He muttered as he moved away his bangs from his face, Jaemin feels bad about Jeno’s condition but, he can’t do anything willy-nilly, if he used his powers it’ll only for temporary, after all the permanent thing from his power is the wish he granted.

“I wish I can help you, maybe, I’ll just call your friends.”

He muttered to himself, as he looked at the cellphone on the nightstand beside the bed. Jeno muttered nonsense in his sleep. Suddenly, he took a hold of Jaemin’s arm that was holding the phone. He opened his eyes, glazed with tears.

“Please, don’t call them. I don’t want to be a burden to them.” He mumbled to Jaemin, he still have a tight hold over Jaemin’s arm. Jaemin put back the phone, and immediately Jeno let go of his arm.

Jaemin bit his lip, he wanted to help Jeno from this miserable state, then suddenly a brilliant idea come over him. He once again bit his lip, he didn’t want to do this to Jeno, it’s really the last resort he has. If he did this, Jeno will fully healed from his fever.

Even though it’s a little thing, it makes Jaemin worry, that a human like Jeno had this high temperature. He once again put his hand on Jeno’s forehead, and pulled back his hand immediately as he hissed from the scorching heat.

“Do I really want to do this? I want to help him.. but, I literally need his consent.”

He debated with himself, he didn’t want to make this feel bad to Jeno. He really loved this human now, and he want it to be special. But, the circumstances this allow him, and make him meet this human in bad weather.

“Jeno.”

He called out, as he caress Jeno’s face. Jeno opened his eyes slightly, trying to look at Jaemin, but didn’t succeed as his sight only make out a blurred figure in front of him.

“Jaemin?”

“Yes, it’s me dear.”

Jaemin smiled as Jeno’s hand feeling his face, he leaned toward the hot touch from Jeno’s hand. Jeno had his eyes blinking for a few times, but to no avail, it didn’t make his sight more clearer, it only make it blurrier than before, he quit trying to clearing his sight.

“I can heal you instantly, do you want that Jeno?”

Jeno looked at the direction where he thought Jaemin are, and tilted his head at his question, he would be grateful if he can instantly be healthy again. And without thinking twice he nodded at Jaemin.

Jaemin chuckled, “Use your words, Jeno.”

“Yes, I want that.”

“Alright, your wish is my command, deariest.”

Jaemin whispered, as he let his lips touching Jeno’s forehead for a second. He started to undone all of his clothes and starting to undone the clothes on Jeno’s body. He let his hand roaming on Jeno’s body, touching Jeno’s toned abs and chest.

Jeno shuddered at Jaemin cold touch, he tried to shy away from his touch and the way Jaemin’s hot breath fanning to his neck. Jaemin didn’t let Jeno back away from his touch, he hold Jeno’s hand to the bed.

“Don’t shy away Jeno. You want to be healthy again, right?”

He whispered, as he leave a wet kiss on Jeno’s neck, he let himself leaving a hot trail of kisses on Jeno’s body. Not wanting to miss even one place, he want to mark Jeno as his.

“But, why are you doing this? I thought you are using your magic.”

Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s question, “Oh dear, dear, this is one of magic spell too. Just enjoy it, you already agree to this after all.”

Jeno’s face become more flushed, but that’s not by the fever anymore, it was caused by Jaemin. He left a kiss along abdomen to his chest. He groaned, Jaemin then let Jeno turned around with his face buried on pillow and ass up in the air.

“Yup, that’s the best position.”

Jaemin commented as he magically pulled out a bottle of lube, he let Jeno become comfortable, he didn’t know when the last time Jeno were stretched out. And he didn’t want to take chance where he torned Jeno in down here.

“W—what are you doing?”

Jeno stammered as he feels something cold on his ass, Jaemin grinned at Jeno’s question.

“It’s just some lube, dear.”

Jaemin said, as he continued to insert his second finger to Jeno’s hole, scissoring his entrance not wanting to hurt Jeno. He let his fingers curling inside of Jeno’s hole, Jeno whimpered at the weird feeling he feels suddenly.

Without any warning Jeno pushed back his ass to Jaemin’s finger, wanting to feel his fingers on the deepest part of him. Jaemin suddenly put one more finger in his hole, then pushed his finger deeper to Jeno.

Jeno whined as he feels an electrifying jolt on his entire body, his cock twitched on the pleasure he received. Jaemin hearing this response from Jeno, deemed that Jeno’s body is ready.

He pulled out his fingers from Jeno’s hole, he whined from the temporary emptiness he feels. And Jaemin poured out the lube on his already hardened cock, and let the wet tip in contact with Jeno’s hole.

“Jae—please!”

He whined, as he feels the need of being filled, he buried his face on the pillow, waiting for Jaemin moving. Jaemin grinned at Jeno’s request, and decided to fulfill his wish.

Without warning, Jaemin thrusted himself to Jeno and let himself sink as deep as he can to Jeno’s hole. While leaning close and leave a trail of kisses on Jeno’s back. Jeno hiccuped as he felt intense pleasure, he pushed himself to Jaemin, wanting to feel more of him.

Jaemin groaned as he looked at the way Jeno’s swallowing him whole, he then take a hold of Jeno’s hips and turned him around to facing him. And pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, Jeno immediately hold on to Jaemin’s neck inching closer.

Jeno’s neglected cock is sputtering with precum, Jaemin reached Jeno’s cock and jerking him off quick and harsh, and only become more brutal as Jeno cried out in pleasure. Jeno’s hips stuttering with each of Jaemin’s wrist movement, and Jaemin pounded into Jeno more harder when he breathily moaned,

“ _‘m gonna come.”_

Jeno collapsed against Jaemin, leaned on his shoulder as Jaemin hold Jeno. With white sputtering on to his and Jaemin’s abdomen, but Jaemin still not done with Jeno, as he still pounding into Jeno.

With both of his hand holding Jeno’s hips, he continue to pounding to Jeno, chasing for his own release. Jeno’s body shaking from the overstimulation, his body writhing on the bedsheet, gripping on it like his own lifeline.

As Jaemin’s hips thrust became more sluggish, his arms tightened over Jeno’s body, and he pressed his chest again Jeno’s, finally he comes, dick throbbing inside.

As he pulled out, Jaemin groaned at the sight of his cum overflowing from Jeno’s hole. Jeno felt his face burning from the sensation of something flowing out from him. Gradually, Jeno feel his body temperature become more normal.

“That’s a hot sight.”

He groaned, as he stood up and searching for a rag to clean up both of them. Jeno still lay down on his bodily fluid, as he can sense that his legs would feel like jelly If he stood up now. He patiently waiting for Jaemin to come back, he feel a little bit disgusted from his own bodily fluid.

Jaemin come back empty-handed, not finding any rag, he sighed at his own stupidity. And decided to take Jeno to the bathroom for cleaning up. Jeno let out a surprised yelp by Jaemin’s action as he was carried by Jaemin to the bathroom.

++++

When they finish cleaning up themselves, Jeno didn’t expect for the bedsheet already changed, and the smell already gone from the room. As he turned around to face Jaemin, he only smiled at Jeno, not saying anything. Jeno can conclude it by himself, probably Jaemin cleaned it with the “Magic” as he said before.

“Well, thanks. I’m really grateful by what are you doing for me.”

He told Jaemin, as he was put down on the bed from Jaemin’s hold. He feel his heart beating a little too fast everytime he saw the silly smile on Jaemin’s face. It’s adorable, he can’t understand why there are creature like Jaemin exist, more importantly, why is he taking care of him? he can’t understand the way his mind works.

“It’s nothing, I’ll do anything for you. After all, I love you.”

Jeno mind short-circuited at the words “I love you”, it’s really unusual for him having a confession suddenly, and more importantly, Jaemin said this three words after having sex with him. he can’t believe that he’s serious with what he just said.

Jaemin sat down next to Jeno, and hold his hand, with a little smile on his face. He hesitating for saying anything for five minutes, but then decided to go with it anyway.

“It’s real Jeno, you may not believe my words now. but, from the start, I already fall in love with you.”

He said, as he caressed Jeno’s face, and lifted his face to facing him, and slowly inching closer until their lips pressing together. As they break away, breathlessly.

Jaemin decided to use this moment, “Alright, this is probably will be the last time you’ll see me, before I go, what’s your wish, dearie?” He whispered at Jeno.

“I wish for you to be free and stay with me.” He whispered back, he hold Jaemin close to him, feeling afraid that he’ll suddenly disappear from his side.

As Jaemin snapped his fingers, his shackles one by one become undone, as the last shackle disappear, he immediately hugged Jeno tightly, afraid that all of this are illusion or only one of his many dream.

Jeno hugged him back and breathlessly whispered, “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos ;)  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
